


weather the storm

by freshmint



Series: globetrotting [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, very short tbh all of these are probably going to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshmint/pseuds/freshmint
Summary: a thunderstorm hits one night, and your boyfriend ivan is not exactly elated about this.





	weather the storm

**Author's Note:**

> the first of a couple oneshots that i’m transferring over from my wattpad account. most of em are pretty terrible but there are a few that i fixed up. this one is from 2015. enjoy the fluff! (it’s pretty much all i can write)

The timbers of the house rattled slowly, rhythmically against the lashings of wind. Soft blankets encased the couple, one who was blissfully asleep - the other, wide awake.

In the warm air of the home, he sat up, placing his head between his knees, biting his lip in order not to whimper. 

Another bolt of cut of lighting through the rain-streaked sky illuminated the gauzy curtains, causing him to tremble more, holding onto his sleeping girlfriend’s hand.  

One eye opened, then another. She felt the pressure of Ivan's warm hand clasping hers, laced with terror.

A growl of thunder from the outside only confirmed her suspicions. In one fluid motion, her arms were looped around his shaking frame, lips ghosting across his cheek. She stroked his hair tenderly, gently whispering. 

"It'll be alright."

Here in their warm cocoon, they clung to each other, her soft voice an anchor within the thrash of fear in his head. She was his lifeline, and he was hers in times of struggle and need.

Her hands stroked his back gently, and he began to relax, enveloped in her scent and the constant thrum of the rain against the dust-kissed windowpanes. Like warm caramel, peace flooded his chest as he lay back down into the soft bedsheets. She never let go.

As Ivan fell softly, sweetly, back to sleep, he faintly heard her murmur.

“I'll weather the storm for the both of us, okay?”


End file.
